Une vie pas super
by halak111111
Summary: Jericho est balancé entre ses amours et sa vie de lutteur professionel.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: moi

Disclaimer: les lutteurs de la WWE ne sont pas à moi.

Note: merci à MissAngel16 de m'avoir corrigé

Couples: Jericho/AJ, Jericho/Kelly Kelly, Orton/Kelly Kelly et d'autres à venir.

Note: je tiens à préciser que même s'il va y avoir un couple yaoï, je suis un garçon (hétéro).

je sais que le premier chapitre est assez court, mais je vais essayer de les faire un peu plus longs prochainement.

* * *

-Chris, attends.

Ah, fuck. Pas elle. J'arrête de marcher et je regarde derrière moi et je lui dis «qu'est-ce que tu veux? ».

-Je voulais te demander si tu voulais aller au cinéma avec moi.

-Ben, écoute, ok, t'es pas mon genre de fille. Écoute j'ai une blonde pis je veux pas la tromper alors, pour ce soir, oublie-moi, ok.

-Pour demain peux-tu?

-NON! MERDE, LÂCHE-MOI. M'exclamais-je d'une grosse voix.

-Ok.

Elle parti avec un regard très déçu, peut-être ais-je été trop dur avec elle. Le soir j'alla chez Kelly Kelly et je luis disais se qui s'est passé.

-Quoi? Elle t'a invité au cinéma cette conne? J'espère que tu n'as pas accepté.

-Non. Et elle me l'a proposé pour demain et j'ai refusé.

-T'as bien fait. De toute façon, au Friday Nigth Smackdown je me bats contre elle.

-Ah, c'est bien.

-Quoi? Tu veux pas que je la démolisse cette pauvre petite conne ?

-Bonne nuit, je vais me coucher.

-Bonne nuit.

J'ai fais semblant de dormir pendant qu'elle dormait vraiment. Alors j'ai appelé M. Macmahon pour annulé le match de Kelly Kelly vs AJ Lee.

* * *

Reviews?

À très bientôt pour la suite ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain je suis sorti en douce de l'hôtel et je suis allé voir AJ. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, j'ai cogné.

-AJ.

-C'est qui?

-Chris Jericho je dois te parler.

-Dégage toute suite, sinon j'appelle la police!

-C'est important.

-mmm... ok entre alors

J'ouvrai la porte et je rentrai dans sa chambre.

-Je m'excuse pour hier soir j'ai été trop dur avec toi peux-tu me pardonner.

-Ok, t'es juste entré pour me dire tes excuses?

-Non. Je voulais juste te dire que si je n'aurais pas annulé ton match tu serais morte.

-Merci

Je suis parti mais juste avant de fermer la porte je lui ai dis

-Je veux te voir à 21h30 au cinéma et c'est un ordre.

Je suis parti dans ma loge car j'avais un match contre Orton pour le World Champion.

«Ici Michael Cole pour le match de Orton vs Jericho pour le World Champion...et un CODBREAKER et un deux trois le nouveau World Heavyweight champion Chris Jericho.»

À 21h00, je me préparais pour le cinéma avec AJ.

À 21h30, je suis allé au cinéma avec AJ et on écoutait le film jusqu'à se qu'on se regarde qu'on s'embrasse. Malheureusement, Orton était là et il nous a vus. Il m'a dit de venir et j'y suis allé.

-quoi? Ais-je dis..

-Sais-tu quoi? À cause de toi, j'ai eu une journée de merde et c'est ton tour. Je vais appeler Kelly et je vais luis dire tout ce que j'ai vu même la langue qui dépassait. Il me dit cela avec un sourire.

-Non, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?

-Tu le sais très bien, Chris. Rend-moi mon World Champion.

-Non, je l'ai gagné.

-Ça te dérange si je lui dis aussi que tu as annulé son match?

-Comment tu le sais?

Il prit son téléphone et appela Kelly il se leva et j'en ai profité pour lui faire un codebreaker et Aj et moi sommes parti. Arrivé à l'hôtel, j'ai embrassé AJ et elle est rentrée. J'ai vu par la fenêtre Randy dans ma chambre en train de parler à Kelly. Je me suis approché et ils ont commencé à s'embrasser et 5 minutes plus tard, il ont commencé à faire l'amour. J'ai défoncé la porte et je les ai vu les deux nus et Randy était en train de la...bref vous voyez le genre. Randy est parti en courant sans remettre ses vêtements.

-Sais-tu quoi? Je m'en fous que tu aie baisé avec lui, Kelly.

-Parce que tu préfères ta pute AJ que t'as baisé au ciné TU M'AS MENTI CHRIS!

-Je ne t'ai pas menti je suis juste revenu sur ma décision, ok. Maries-toi donc avec Orton.

-Ah, c'est vrai! Quand je sortais avec toi, je couchais avec Randy. Et si t'as remarqué, j'ai une bague de fiançaille sur mon doigt. Regarde. Elle est belle, pas vrai? Et demain, on se marie. Cool, non?

-Tant mieux pour toi.

Je suis parti dans la chambre de AJ et j'ai dormi avec elle.

* * *

Le troisième chapitre va arriver un peu plus tard car il n'est pas encore fini.


End file.
